The Final Thoughts Of Love
by VigilanteFaith
Summary: A look inside the final thoughts of Elle/Sylar as he kills the woman he gave his heart to.


He looked down as the blood seeped from the cut across her scalp, he could hear all the thoughts running through her head. Every one was about him, she was reliving what she considered her best moments, and he was the star in all of them. He was choking up, he knew he didn't need to kill her, he already had her power, what was the point. Gabriel and Sylar argued, but neither could come up with a reason for killing her. He stopped, he could see the white of her skull, her breathing was ragged and low. She didn't cry, didn't try to shock him, there was no attempt to escape. She just gave in, he could see her thoughts. Why fight the man who you gave all of yourself to, the man who in the end would be your end? She couldn't see the logic in it. Gabriel that's how she saw him, Sylar was a distant memory for her. She knew he could change she just thought he deserved the right to choose. That's what she had meant at the car rental shop wasn't it. She didn't want to watch as once again somebody used him. She didn't know whether or not the Petrelli's were his family or not. It had never been discussed with her. Though her logic was that Peter, Arthur and Gabriel all had different forms of the same power. There was no way that was a coincidence.

Gabriel threw himself off of her, her tiny frame had stopped moving, stopped breathing. Elle had just stopped. She let herself be killed by him, because she was done hurting him. She resolved that she had made him who he was and what creator wasn't killed by the monster they had created. She died with love in her heart; hope that maybe now he could find peace. She didn't even think twice about the damaged goods comment because she knew it was true. She was damaged; there wasn't much of her to kill. Elle let Gabriel kill her, hoping in the end he knew how much he meant to her and how everyday since the moment they met she was sorry for what she had done to him.

All of the emotions were crashing down on him; she loved him, truly cared for him. Hell she had sacrificed her life for him. Gabriel rose to the surface drowning out everything else. "No, Elle. Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!!" he pumped his fist into her chest, trying to restart the heart that he broke. "Please, please. Don't let me get away with this, you can't let me win. You're supposed to fight." he breathed deeply into her lungs. Elle's tiny frame just lay there pale as the moon that lit the scene of his ultimate crime.

She was the one person who loved him unconditionally; his parents real and unconfirmed had all wanted to use him. Elle just wanted him, from the first moment that she had saved his life, granted it was on the company's orders to save his life. How she felt for him, how she fought for him was all her. Elle didn't come back, she lay there broken. Yes, she had been damaged, damages can be fixed but he had shattered her to pieces and there was no going back.

He rolled off of her; lay on the sand, there were no words for how he felt.

He had never experienced the memories of his victims before. "Damn empathy." he cursed. Arthur had done this to him, made him feel with his power and HRG had used him to destroy Elle. So many to kill so little time. He didn't realize how much time had passed till the sun rose over the horizon. He hadn't looked at his victim, now taking the time to watch as the sun gave no glow to her blonde hair. Everything about her was now dull and diminished, her spark was gone, and so was Gabriel. Sylar woke, angry at Arthur, HRG, the world and he had a new job to do. God had no friends, no equals and it was about time to show the vengeful side of God. A quick scope of the beach and he found a disguarded lighter fluid can, half full, must be a sign. He sprayed it over Elle's body, not feeling, not thinking. A spark came to life in his hand; he looked down at her bloody form, lit it and watched. Gods may not have friends, but even Gods love, and he watched as his burned along with the hope he once had. They would pay for his loss, they would see a world with no hope, no love. They would see the world through his eyes.


End file.
